


Hold On

by bluemilksmiles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Love, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemilksmiles/pseuds/bluemilksmiles
Summary: Hold on to me tight.Hold on, I promise it'll be alrightWe are stronger here together than we could ever be alone.





	Hold On




End file.
